narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
KanaShiiHana
KanaShiiHana '(仮名しいハナ, ''KanaShiiHana) is a kunoichi formerly from Konohagakure until she defected at the orders of Orochimaru. She is classified as an S-rank criminal. Background When KanaShiiHana was born her mother was very ill and the stress of childbirth was too much and she died shortly after KanaShiiHana was born,her father was a genin with anger issues and an acholic to top it off and the death of his wife sent him a bit off the edge and her blamed KanaShiiHana for the death of his wife. As a child KanaShiiHana didnt have much a homelife as her father would either mentaly or physicaly abuse.She slowly to become less and less social and more and more cold as she wasnt taught how to express emotions properly.Other children where put off by her strange personality at first parents would tell there children to be more kind but after awhile even some adults would throw the word sociopath around. When KanaShiiHana began her time in the academy she was shown to struggle with chakra control and a bit at taijutsu.Kana met the man who would later become her sensei and he decicded he would tutor her in chakra control and taijutsu.She admired her sensei,He was the first person she opened up to and it could be said he was her first crush.For her birthday one year he gave her a collar with a silver pendent. When Kana wasnt training she loved to spend her time picking flowers and to wander medows as she learned from her sensei it was what her mother enjoyed to do.Just so happend one night while heading home she ran into Orochimaru,He questioned her on why she was out so late at night and she simply replied the same question. After a few more run intos Orochimaru befriended KanaShiiHana mainly based off pity.When he asked for her name and found it to be to long he nicknamed her Kana to save time. He later introduced her to his teammates Tsunade and Jarayia. Tsunade would often kid around how it was obvisous Kana was in love with Orochimaru. When KanaShiiHana was 12 her team got its first A rank mission in the land of snow during the mission Kana's teammate is caught in a trap and her sensei sacraficed himself to save the boy. KanaShiiHana afterwards seemed to almost revert back into how she was before she met her sensei not knowing how to cope with the loss and she remained this way for years. During the time of the 2nd shinobi war KanaShiiHana was pregnant with what would have been her and Orochimaru's first child.However the child is still born. KanaShiiHana meet Orochimaru's pupil Anko when Anko intrudes on them as they talk.Anko took a liking to Kana as she thought she was kind and gental.However when KanaShiiHana's students when missing Anko asks Kana about it as they were Anko's classmates.Kana ignores the questions in a creepy way and after this Anko avoids KanaShiiHana. KanaShiiHana began to help Orochimaru by kidnaping fellow shinobi and random vilagers including her students and teammates.Just a few months before Orochimaru's experiments were discovered KanaShiiHana disappeared without a trace.She was classified a missing nin however later many thought Orochimaru had killed her and used her for test subject. in reality the two found out Kana was expecting and Orochimaru having a feeling he would be found out soon opted for KanaShiiHana to stay at a hideout that would later become Otogakure. While there KanaShiiHana was ordered to keep an eye on the more rowdy sudjects and of course to protect the unborn child.She gave birth at this hidout to Misaki.She remainded at this hideout while Orochimaru joined the Akatsuki.Two years later she birthed Orochimaru's second child theyre son Yoshio. KanaShiiHana's main purpose at this point was to raise the two children into perfect test subject material. KanaShiiHana shows no signs of empathy to her children as Orochimaru tests on them and no sorrow at her daughter's death and son running away. Personality KanaShiiHana is shown to supress her emotions due to the effects of her past the most of her emotion she shows are small smiles or a slight blush. She has a issue containing her jeleous of other women being around Orochimaru. As a child KanaShiiHana was often called a sociopath by adults due to the fact she seemed to truly not care about others.It wasnt that she was mean or hated the other children she just didnt know how to interact with them.she dose begin to become a bit more "normal" and her personality becoming more to just the quite shy girl with a huge crush but after the death of her sensei she reverts back to being the way she was only this time Orochimaru seeming takes advange of this. Kana has been shown to have both a codependency and stockholm syndrome. Appearance ' ' KanaShiiHana is a short woman with a curvy frame she has white skin she has black face markings just above her eye creeses and often is mistaken as makeup.She also has 2 red dots on the out corner of each eye. they look like blood. She has long dark brown hair that she often wears up often in two pigtails that end at her lower back/butt. when her hair is down it ends at her calves. KanaShiiHana's most notable feature are her eyes because they are pretty big and emotionless. KanashiiHana has mainy differnt attires. Her main outfit is A Black sleevless haulter top with a scarf sown on,Fishnest underneath,Thick red sash (under her breast to her hips),Black tight skirt,Red sleeves,Black gloves,thigh high ninja shoes with chains and buckles on the top. As a child KanaShiiHana wore a black short sleeved kimono with a red lining and belt,black sleeves and a black collar her sensei gave her. She is also seen in a off white kimono with a blood red lining that (she wears around her sholders apposed to normaly wearing her other kimono's) and the same black collar her sensei gave her she only wears this around Orochimaru's hideout. She also has a Oto ninja attire that she sports during the chūnin exams and in Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds she wears her hair up in a long ponytail tied up with a red ribbon,a short sleeve low cut black kimono with a red sash one arm has a sleeve and the other has a fingerless glove also blood stained bandages on her neck indicating her neck may have been cut. Abilities Taijutsu KanaShiiHana has never been much of a hand to hand combat kind of person.She knows the basics of taijutsu however rarely uses it. Ninjutsu KanaShiiHana mainly uses her own nature type Wind Release.She can use it both defensively and offensively. It is shown in her fights with Reika Satomi and Zenmai Ume that she is able to use her wind style in a wide range off attacks such as Tornado Drop and Great Breakthrough. Over the years KanaShiiHana has also developed her own technique called Wind Web where she causes the wind to flow in such a way and captures her oppent simmular to a fly getting caught in a spider's web. Genjutsu KanaShiiHana as a youth seemed to show much promise when it came to genjutsu.According to the adults this was her "gift" from her late mother as her mother was a talented genjutsu user.KanaShiiHana didnt use genjutsu as much in her youth so she didnt begin to truly develop it until adulthood. Other Skills There was a rumor that those who stared into KanaShiiHana's eyes for too long will go completly mad,During her fight with Reika Satomi this rumor was proven to be partially true.Reika's eyes began to bleed and she hallucinate,However the effects are not permanent. This possibly might be her Kekkai Genkai. She also has the ablity to disappear and reappear almost like a ghost which got her the nickname "the phantom flower" Part I Chūnin Exam Arc KanaShiiHanna makes her first appearence in the Forest of Death sitting in a tree with the wind blowing in her hair. She later appears towards the end of the fight between Orochimaru and Sasuke sitting in a tree behind Orochimaru.Sakura is the only one to notice her but for some reason didnt take her as a instant threat thinking maybe she was there to help them but as the girl just sit looking on it becomes clear she isnt there to help Sasuke in the fight. After Orochimaru left Sakura notices the girl has also vanished and says she got a bad feeling from that girl. KanaShiiHana runs into Hinata in the forest of death.She blankly stares at Hinata for a moment before disappearing.This leaves Hinata creeped out and questioning what she saw. During the preliminary rounds of the Chūnin Exams,KanaShiiHanna was used as a messanger to deliever messages between Fourth Kazekage and Orochimaru up until Orochimaru murders the kazekage.,She was also seen walking out of the shadows as Orochimaru and Kabuto spoke afterwards Orochimaru says he likes her outfit and had it specialy made just for her. Invasion of Konoha Arc During the Invasion of Konoha KanaShiiHana is seen with the sound four.She watches the Orochimaru and Third Hokage's fight.Half way throught the fight something seemingly has caught her attention and she takes her leave of the sound 4. What Kana was looking for was her son Yoshio Satomi who she must have sensed his chakra.Kana and Yoshio shoot off words for a few moments before going at eachother.Kana saying she wants to see what the leaf has tought her son. Just as she is about to land a fatal blow on Yoshio her attention is drawn away and Yoshio is spared. Search for Tsunade Arc After the failed Invasion and Orochimaru's arms began rotting,Orochimaru blamed Kana as she ran off after Yoshio instead of being his back up incase anything went wrong.During this arc it is hinted that KanaShiiHana suffers from both codependency and stockholm syndrome. KanaShiiHana accompanies Orochimaru and Kabuto to Tanzaku town to find Tsunade. She is ordered to lay back and only to approch if anything gose wrong. At the end of the week when Orochimaru is to return and get any awnser from Tsunade KanaShiiHana wishes to accompany him however he denies her request and told her any further protest will be met with brutal punishment. Sasuke Retrieval Arc Kana accompines the sound four to get Sasuke and bring him back to Orochimaru. Kana was cornered by Reika Satomi who had followed behind the Sasuke Retrieval Team. KanaShiiHana is forced to face Reika.Reika found herself very intrested to know about Kana's abilities seeing as one of her student is KanaShiiHana's son.During this fight Reika hit Kana with a lighting based attack which caused some internal damange.Reika stared into KanaShiihana's eyes and afterwards her eyes began to bleed and she started to hulosonate.This gave KanaShiiHana's her chance to escape and catch up with the others. Once she returns to Orochimaru KanaShiiHana's condition to seems to be worst. Pre-Shippūden Filler Arcs In the Land of the Sea Arc, KanaShiiHanna's past is shown a bit more.It shows her bonding a bit with Orochimaru's student Anko. Anko asks her what happend to her and Orochimaru's baby and KanaShiiHanna explains it was pre mature and died shortly after birth. During the timeskip/Part II During the timeskip KanaShiiHana had underwent several organ transplants as the damange from Reika's attack was too much to save the damnaged organs because of this Kana hadnt done many missions for a long time. She was often seen with Sasuke observing his progress,She often asks Sasuke personal questions such as why he turned traitor and joined them,If he regrets it or if he misses his friends. Sasuke often reminds her that if Orochimaru were to hear her talking like that he would punish her or even kill her. She would often tell him he is a fool for leaving everything behind for power and revenge but to her Sasuke is nothing but a vessel for Orochimaru and as long as Orochimaru gets what he wants she is pleased. Sasuke and Sai Arc While Team Kakashi inflitrates Orochimaru's hideout,Sakura opens a door to see KanaShiiHana standing in the room. Before Sakura would say a word to her Kana glanced at her and disappeared. As always she left Sakura feeling incredibly creeped out. Three-Tails Arc Orochimaru asks KanaShiiHana to go and find Guren along with Kabuto.However seeing how jeleous KanaShiiHana becomes at the mentioning of Guren's name he changes his mind.Kana asks him what he wants with her and for this she is punished and locked away for a week. Itachi Pursuit Arc As Orochimaru is about to be rejected from his current body and contemplates on how to take Sasuke's body,KanaShiiHana remains at his side.Orochimaru even says to Kana saying in his current state she could runaway and there wouldnt be anything he could do to stop her.KanaShiiHana tells him she will never leave him and will aways be with him.Just before Sasuke attacks him she is ordered to go and reterive a scroll for him.After Orochimaru is sealed away by Sasuke,KanaShiiHana is standing in a tree holding a scroll the wind blows and she opens her eyes and says Orochimaru.A single tear drops from her eye before she disappears. Later Sasuke finds her and tries to recruite her to go with him and his team.KanaShiiHana declines which in turn shocks Sasuke a bit. Sasuke out of curiouisty asks her."You have nowhere else to go,no other purpose Im curious what is it your going to do now?"KanaShiiHana turns away to leave and replies "Nothing" Ten-Tails Revival Arc After Jugo and Suigetsu give Sasuke the scroll they found in Orochimaru's hideout KanaShiiHana appears almost as if she was waiting for them to find the scroll. Sasuke asks her if she knows how to use the scroll. KanaShiiHana replies she dose however lacks what is needed in order to use it.Suigetsu makes a few comments on how he dosnt like how she just appeared out of nowhere.After Sasuke revives Orochimaru Suigetsu says he has a feeling Kana did know how to use the scroll just lied in order to get Sasuke to revive Orochimaru. KanaShiiHana gose along with Orochimaru When Ino Yamanaka telepathically link everyone via the Mind Body Transmission Technique to inform everyone about the plan and Naruto's memory of Jiraiya's memorial,Kana looks saddened and sheds a few tears.She also says"He may have been a perverted werido but he always tried to make me happy." Infinite Tsukuyomi Arc KanaShiiHana was seen along with Orochimaru's team however when his team when to Sasuke she got left behind.She was later seen caught in Madara's Infinite Tsykuyomi. Kana's dream was in a world where she was marrying Orochimaru and her sensei was still alive and well. Trivia * Reasoning behind her name KanaShiiHanna's mother died while giving birth to Kana.Her mother orignaly planned to name her Hana which means flower but her Father named her KanaShiiHanna which means Flowers of Sorrow. * According to the databook(s): * KanaShiiHana's favorite food is rice and dosnt like pasta * Her hoobies include picking flowers and observing others. Quotes *(To herself) "Sadness is much more powerful then fear.Sorrow creates a weak heart,Sadness can make the strongest of men fall." *(To Hinata) "Long ago I once was like you." *(To Sasuke) " Leaving everything you once knew for such a thing as reveange and power is truly the most foolish thing Ive ever heard but your no more then a vessel for Orochimaru to me at this point so I geuss understanding your reasons is a waste of energy." *(To Orochimaru) "I'll always fight at your side,I'll always be here at your side until the moon in the sky falls to earth and the sun burns out.I'll be at your side. *(To Yoshio) "You were born to further your father's experiments that is your reality." Relationships '''Orochimaru KanaShiihana and Orochimaru first met as children and has a bit of a strange friendship that at first was based on pity.He gives her the nickname Kana because he claimed her name was to long. They grew to care more and more about eachother as children. They do become into a relationship as young adults. However once Orochimaru and Kana left the village it became questionable if Orochimaru truly cared about Kana or just found her useful. They kinda have a Harley and Joker kind of relationship. Even though Kana shows signs of regret about things she has done. She loves Orochimaru more then anything and couldnt ever leave him. Tsunade KanaShiiHana and Tsunade were good friends after Orochimaru introduced them however she was jeleous of Tsunade being close to Orochimaru.So if Tsunade acted to friendly with him KanaShiiHana would get mad and run off. However Tsunade was KanaShiiHana's only female friend.KanaShiiHana once did tell Tsunade how she didnt feel pretty compared to other girls.Tsunade told her to shut up because she tought Kana was perfect the way she was. After KanaShiiHana disappeared and thought to be killed Tsunade was very upset. Jiraiya As children Jiraiya thought Kana was creepy and depressing to be around.However he always tried his best to make her laugh and cheer her up.He would often call her Orochimaru's girlfriend just to embaress them. Once they became older and KanaShiiHana begain to blossom into a woman Jiraiya begain to turn his pervertedness to her.However this always lead to him being hit by Kana or sometimes Tsunade. Kabuto Yakushi KanaShiiHana and Kabuto have never gotten along as Kabuto finds KanaShiiHana untrustworthy seeing as she is not tied to Orochimaru with a curse mark or under his control.Kabuto even tries to kill her one time however KanaShiiHana being the vertan shinobi out smarted him.Even though they dont get along KanaShiiHana has a great amount of respect for Kabuto. Yoshio Satomi KanaShiiHana willingly gave her children up to Orochimaru for test subjects.With this said KanaShiiHana always was cold towards Yoshio.This also be her way to make hims stronger or to try to numb the pain of giving her children up. Sasuke Uchiha KanaShiiHana and Sasuke seem to have a good amount of respect towards eachother.KanaShiiHana was often ordered to observe Sasuke when Orochimaru isnt around.They often quiz eachother and such.Sasuke dose ask KanaShiiHana once to help train him but she tells him she isnt much of a teacher. When Sasuke forms Team Hebi he asks her to join them and asks her where she is going,this was meant to be a sign of respect. Hinata Hyuga Naruto Uzumaki Reference KanaShiiHana is a OC created by http://xxjeffhardyloverxx.deviantart.com/ orochikana.jpg|Orochimaru X KanaShiiHana dgs.jpg|KanaShiiHana trying to comfort Orochimaru kanshiihaha.png|KanaShiiHana's character sheet Kana's old look 1.png|KanaShiiHana's konoha attire kana.png|KanaShiiHana's old casual attire KanaShiiHana.png|KanaShiiHana Category:DRAFT